Evan Dunham vs. Nik Lentz
Nik Lentz, who was a late replacement for an injured Paul Sass, was probably cut from the UFC after the second-straight defeat. The Fight The first round began. I'm actually pretty pumped for a Lentz fight; this is rare. I'm a Dunham fan. Apparently Dunham's wife Julie is expecting a daughter at any time. Four thirty-five as they circled. Dunham blocked a high kick and landed a counter right hook. He blocked another high kick and ate an inside kick. Lentz got a single there. Four fifteen. Dunham stood eating a knee to the body breaking and a leg kick. Dunham landed a counter right. Four minutes. Lentz landed a right hand. They clinched. Lentz landed a counter right hook. Three thirty. Lentz blocked a high kick. Lentz landed a right and ate a counter right himself. Dunham landed a counter left. Three fifteen. Lentz slammed Dunham with a double there, to half-guard. Three minutes. Dunham stood into a guillotine in the clinch. Dunham defended. Two thirty-five. Lentz kneed the body letting it go. Dunham landed a right to the body breaking, Lentz landed a counter right adn a body kick. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes as Dunham blocked a high kick. Dunham blocked a high kick and stuffed a single working a guillotine tight there. Lentz got a single escaping, they stood to the clinch. One thirty-five. Lentz kneed the body, ate two right elbows on the break. One fifteen. One minute. Dunham shot and slammed with a double to guard. Lentz worked rubber guard. Thirty-five. Lentz landed a right elbow and ate a right hand. Fifteen as Lentz landed a right elbow. And another. Dunham landed two rights, one after the bell to end round one. 10-9 Dunham but close. "You're surprising the piss out of him letting those hands go," they told Lentz. Ray Sefo was in Dunham's corner. The second round began. Dunham landed a high kick adn got a double slam escaping a guillotine to guard. Lentz worked rubber guard. Four thirty-five. Dunham passed smoothly into half-guard and side control. Lentz wall-walked. Lentz regained half-guard there. Four fifteen. Dunham landed a left hand. Lentz regained guard. Four minutes as Lentz turtled up. He regained guard there nicely. Lentz stood to the clinch eating a body knee. Three thirty-five as Lentz landed three rights to the jaw inside. Dunham landed a right and a left. They broke. Three fifteen. Dunham's pace was slowing. Dunham landed a left eating a leg kick. Three minutes left there. Lentz landed a right. Dunham stuffed a single. Two thirty-five as Dunham landed a right and two lefts eating two rights. They exchanged. They smiled. Two fifteen as Dunham stuffed a single landing a left, landing in guard. Dunham landed a right. Two minutes. Lentz trapped the arm. Lentz landed an upkick and ate a left and two big rights. Dunham worked a tight D'arce. One thirty-five. That was tight. Dunham let it go with a right elbow. One fifteen. Lentz was bleeding. Dunham landed two right elbows. One minute. Lentz regained half-guard. Lentz was cut by the left eye there. Dunham ladned two big rights, standing to the clinch there nicely. Dunham whizzered a throw, kneed the body breaking. Lentz's face was a mess. Dunham landed a big counter left. Lentz landed a right uppercut, worked a double. Fifteen. Dunham stuffed it and a trip. The second round ended. 10-9 Dunham but close again, great fight. FOTN, actually. The doctors stopped it. The crowd oohed. Lentz's orbital bone was possibly broken.